


klance drabbles

by DisgustingLittlePrince



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Begging, Biting, Choking, Coming In Pants, Emetophilia, Eye Licking, Facials, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, M/M, Oculolinctus, Omorashi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Premature Ejaculation, Recreational Drug Use, Vomiting, thts disgusting james
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7578250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisgustingLittlePrince/pseuds/DisgustingLittlePrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is basically just a collection of smutty klance drabbles, ft. several of my kinks</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. begging

Lance gripped Keith’s hips, the red paladin’s cock in his mouth. He bobbed his head with a perfect rhythm. What he couldn’t fit in his mouth, he stroked with his hand, his actions drawing gasps and small moans from the recipient. Keith’s fingers closed tighter, gripping the other’s hair in a way that was painful, but also felt so damn good.

Letting out a small moan from the pain—which was, really, no different than pleasure by this point—he shifted his hips. He’d already cum, but he was getting hard again, which was getting a little uncomfortable.

He moved back, causing a small  _ pop _ as he pulled off Keith’s cock. He could tell the red paladin was close, and he smirked up at him.

“What— _ ah _ , what are you doing?” Keith was trying to sound angry, most likely, but his voice was too full of neediness for that.

“I think I want to try something.” Lance gave that shit-eating grin that Keith claimed he hated so much. Right now, it was more irritating than anything. “Beg for it.”

“ _ What? _ ”

His fingers closed around the base of the other’s cock. “I said  _ beg _ . Or you won’t be getting off.”

Keith tried to glare, but he couldn’t quite manage. “Lance, please...”

“That’s not good enough.”

“Lance, please,  _ please _ — Let me cum, please. I need it, Lance...”

With a snort laughter, Lance took the red paladin back into his mouth, and with only a few bobs of his head, Keith came, gasping out the other’s name as he did.


	2. biting

Keith straddled Lance’s hips as he kissed the boy beneath him, hot and passionate and rough. He ground down against the blue paladin, making the brunet breathe heavily and whine into the kiss. The red paladin caught the other’s lip between his teeth and let out a small breath of laughter. He bit hard, causing pain but also pleasure to stem from it.

Letting out a huff from the pleasure, Lance rocked his hips up to get more friction. He needed more—this wasn’t enough.

Keith wriggled a little to move himself downwards, his lips going to press against the blue paladin’s neck. He sucked roughly, making Lance gasp lightly.

Then he bit down, causing even more of a reaction. The boy beneath him groaned, shoulders going back slightly. He tilted his head to the side, allowing the other better access to the sensitive skin.

He bit down harder and Lance gasped, his hips bucking upwards to grind against the other boy’s lower abdomen. Keith’s teeth scraped at his skin as he pulled away and moved a little lower—right to where the blue paladin’s neck met his shoulder. He bit down there, enough to leave a mark that would last a day or two.

“ _ Fuck _ , Keith, please just—You’re teasing too much. I don’t need this right now.”

“Am I?” He moved down to bite one of Lance’s nipples, flicking his tongue over the bud between his teeth. “Maybe I should just get to it, then.”


	3. coming in pants

“ _ Ah _ .”

Lance ran his fingers over the bulge in Keith’s pants. “I can’t believe you’re already hard.” He looked amused, actually letting out a short bout of laughter. He palmed the other through the fabric of his pants.

“L-Lance, slow down,” Keith panted, his cheeks flushed and sweat forming on his hairline. Despite his words, his hips rolled to meet the blue paladin’s hand again and again. He moved with the same rhythm that Lance was going at, though he was trying to restrain himself from doing so.

Lance gave a lopsided grin as he slowed down his pace, but Keith didn’t. “Looks to me like you can’t even control yourself at this point.”

“ _ Shut up _ ,” the red paladin hissed, but he couldn’t keep himself still. He gripped the sheets he was sitting on, twisting the fabric in his fists.

The brunet let out a laugh and he pulled away his hand from the dampened fabric, earning a sharp gasp from the other.

“I-I swear to God, Lance—”

“I’m  _ kidding _ .” He pressed against the other boy again, palming his cock.

Keith was already close by this point, panting and moaning. “ _ Lance _ ...” He rocked his hips up a final time, letting out a breathy moan as he came in his pants with Lance’s name on his lips.


	4. praise

Keith’s back was against the wall, and Lance was on his knees in front of him with the red paladin’s cock in his mouth. He bobbed his head, humming lightly, as Keith’s fingers carded through the brunet’s hair. Gasps and moans fell from his lips as he tilted his head back and rested it against the wall.

Lance had his own cock in his fist, pumping with the same rhythm he was using to suck Keith off. He could feel pleasure coiling in the pit of his abdomen, like a coil spring getting slowly getting ready to come undone.

“Good boy,” Keith breathed. “You’re so good at this, you beautiful little thing.”

The blue paladin moaned in response to the praise, the shocks of pleasure making his cock twitch in his hand. He shifted his hips, trying to stay still and trying to stay focused.

“You’re doing such a wonderful job, Lance...  _ Ahh _ , I think I’m about to cum, fuck.”

Lance decided to pick up the pace and he tasted a bitter flavor at the back of his throat once Keith hit his climax. The red paladin almost lost his balance, leaning forward and still gripping the brunet’s hair.

After a moment, he got down on his knees and moved Lance’s hand, replacing it with his own and jerking the blue paladin off roughly. The brunet was very obviously close. “You’re a very, very good boy,” Keith murmured.

That was all it took for Lance to cum, gasping Keith’s name.


	5. oculolinctus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is kinda??? rly weird lmao

“I really don’t want to be the one responsible if you go blind.”

“Lance.”

“Honestly, there are  _ a lot _ of things that could probably go wrong here!”

“Lance.”

“Like, what if you get some kind of disease? Or, like I said, go blind? Just spit-balling here, but honestly.”

“ _ Lance _ . We pilot the lions that turn into Voltron. Do you really think some potential eye infection is something that would actually bother me after everything that’s happened?”

The blue paladin still looked skeptical, pursing his lips at the other. He was sitting on Keith’s lap facing the red paladin, the brunet’s knees straddling his hips. He didn’t have an immediate response, mostly because it was a very valid point that was made. What was an eye infection compared to the rest of what had happened up to that point?

“Just do it already.” Impatience lined Keith’s tone, and he was starting to get a little irritated. He wasn’t good at being patient.

“All right, all right.”

Lance leaned forward to run his tongue over one of Keith’s eyes. It didn’t really have any flavor aside from a slightly salty one. Tears formed in the red paladin’s eye from the contact, and Lance licked them up.

He could feel his pants tightening a little despite the other’s mild discomfort. He shifted his weight a little, still licking the other’s left eye and continuing to lap up the tears.

“You’re really getting off on this, aren’t you?”

Lance pulled back. “I told you.”


	6. orgasm delay

“Oh, fuck,  _ Lance _ .”

Lance let out a breath of laughter at the boy beneath him. The side of Keith’s face was pressed against the pillow as the blue paladin continued to thrust in and out of the other at a steady pace. While Keith was a bit on the loud side, Lance could control his noises to some degree, staying mostly quiet aside from soft grunts and moans.

The brunet moved one of his hands from the other’s waist down to his cock to pump at the same rhythm that he was fucking Keith with, and that caused a sharp exhale from the red paladin. His face was flushed and sweaty, and that only encouraged Lance.

“L-Lance,” Keith panted, “I think I’m...g-going to cum...”

“ _ Nn _ ... Not yet.”

Lance grabbed the base of the other’s cock to make sure he wouldn’t be able to cum, deciding that he wouldn’t let him until he had finished himself.

“Lance,  _ please _ ...”

“I s-said, not yet— _ Ah _ .”

After a few more thrusts, Lance came with Keith’s name on his lips, though his grip didn’t slacken.

Keith would have cum several moments ago if it weren’t for Lance. He shifted his hips and whined, pushing his face into the pillow. The pressure hurt—it was absolutely torturous. “ _ Lance _ ,” he whimpered, his voice muffled.

With a small laugh, Lance let him go, and cum splattered on the sheets below him.


	7. cum facials

Lance sat on the bed with his knees apart, Keith down on the floor with his head between the blue paladin’s thighs. He was good at blowjobs, knowing just how to move his tongue and how to lightly use his teeth to add to the pleasure. His technique was, to say the least, pretty good.

The blue paladin let out whines and moans, one of his hands gripping the sheets and twisting them in his his grasp while the other carded through Keith’s hair. He was trying not to pull his hair or do anything that might hurt, but with the pleasure beginning to overwhelm him, it was getting more and more difficult.

Heavy breaths fell from his lips and he couldn’t help rolling his hips. He could feel his orgasm beginning to build in the pit of his abdomen.

Keith could tell—of course he could—and pulled back when Lance was right on the edge. He continued with his hand, pumping his cock a few times before the blue paladin came, gasping the other’s name.

He closed his eyes as his face was splattered with cum, across his cheeks with a little bit in his hair. He smiled just a little as he used his thumb to wipe off the sticky white substance from one of his cheeks, licking it off as he looked up at Lance. “My turn.”


	8. omorashi/watersports

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is gross.  
> not as gross as one of the ones yet to come though lmao

There was a look of vague amusement (mixed with obvious arousal) on Lance’s face as he sat cross-legged on the bed, watching Keith, who had his back against the wall and his hands shoved between his legs. Maybe this was a bad idea, or maybe it wasn’t—either way, it was a little embarrassing for the both of them, most likely. Embarrassing for Lance that he was hard as hell watching Keith struggle like he was, and embarrassing for Keith because he was the one about to piss his pants.

But what harm was there in having a little bit of fun, playing around with one of the blue paladin’s kinks? No one would ever have to know.

The red paladin’s legs were getting shaky and his whole body was beginning to tremble, his face a pretty with a flush across his cheeks. His breaths were getting a bit more heavy, and he couldn’t help letting out a small moan every so often.

“A-ah...Lance, I can’t...” he whimpered, his legs giving out and making him fall to his knees. He fidgeted, pressing his hands harder against himself with a strangled whine. He was going to burst any minute at this point, and he may or may not have been having second thoughts about the entire situation.

Lance got up and closed the distance between them. He knelt down, waited a moment, then grabbed Keith’s wrists and pulled his hands away from him.

“Lance!” he yelped. His face only got redder and he ducked his head down.

There was a light hissing noise and the red paladin’s pants grew darker, a puddle forming beneath him. He let out a sob as his body trembled, and his breaths were getting shaky.

“Oh, God...” he breathed.

Lance couldn’t help grinning. “Now  _ that _ was pretty fucking hot.”


	9. bloodplay/knifeplay

“Just—just do it already.” Lance shifted uncomfortably, pushing his shoulders back a little. He was getting impatient, letting out a breath that almost sounded like a hiss. He didn’t like waiting, especially when it came to bedroom activities.

Keith seemed hesitant in the way he held the knife lightly against the blue paladin’s skin. He didn’t seem sure, going by that almost fearful look in his eyes. He was wavering, something Lance wasn’t even sure he was capable of doing—but he was now. “I’m  _ trying _ . It’s a little hard to just...cut you.” The way he said the last two words after the short pause made it obvious that he had the sense that he wasn’t even sure what he was doing himself.

Lance placed his hand over the red paladin’s, slowly applying pressure until the skin broke and let a bit of crimson spill out. Keith gasped as if it was him who had gotten cut, though the only reaction the blue paladin gave was a groan. He moved his hand away.

“Do the rest yourself,” the brunet said.

Keith was still hesitant, but not as much so as before. He sliced from halfway up the blue paladin’s side down to his hip. Lance grit his teeth and shifted his hips, letting out a whimper that was equal parts pain and pleasure. That seemed to encourage the other, moving the blade up to Lance’s shoulder and slowly making a shallow cut across his chest.

The brunet moaned, rolling his hips. He moved a hand down to palm himself through his pants, letting out heavy breaths.

That was the moment the knife was abandoned. Keith pressed his lips against Lance’s and moved his hand between the blue paladin’s thighs, and that’s where the real fun began.


	10. bondage

Keith pulled at the restraints keeping him handcuffed to the bed, making a slight jingling as the small links of the chains moved against each other. He couldn’t see what Lance was doing due to the blindfold over his eyes, and he couldn’t bring his legs together to make some attempt at alleviating the pressure in his groin.

“Lance,” he murmured, squirming a little. Not being able to move freely or see was a new experience for him, though he couldn’t describe it as unpleasant—quite the opposite of, in fact.

In response, Lance wrapped his fingers around the red paladin’s hard cock. He jerked his hips upward, completely involuntarily, and let out something that sounded like a whimper. With a blindfold over his eyes, it seemed he had become more sensitive to being touched. He wasn’t going to complain about it, though—it felt  _ really _ good.

Lance stroked him slowly, terribly slowly, and Keith couldn’t stifle a needy whine as he pulled at the cuffs around his wrists. There was no point, but he still did it anyway. He couldn’t exactly help it at this point.

“G-go faster,” he breathed, his hips bucking upwards again.

“Stop that,” Lance warned. He gave a breath of laughter as he put a hand on one of Keith’s hips to keep them down. “You’re the one tied up, so we’re going at my pace.”


	11. drug use

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sex on drugs is......so good........  
> don't try it tho that's illegal.

What was it that they had smoked, exactly?

Lance wasn’t exactly sure, really. One of the aliens from the planet they had visited several hours before had giving them something to smoke when they had the chance. It was obvious that it was some sort of space drugs, but he didn’t even know what it was called.

What he did know that it was  _ great _ to be high on whatever it was.

They were a couple of teenage boys, though, so naturally they wanted to experiment with a few things. Sex, namely, because who wouldn’t want to after getting high?

“ _ Fuck _ , this feels better than normal,” Keith slurred, grinding down against the bulge in Lance’s pants. He’d loosened up a bit, but they both had—the effects were fun to see. Plus, it seemed to make them both more sensitive than usual.

“Get your pants off.” Lance wriggled a little, nearly falling to the side from how his head felt—like it was stuffed with cotton and heavier than normal.

Keith was quick to do as he was told, but lost his balance and ended up with a face full of bed sheets. He still managed to wriggle out of his pants, though, along with his underwear. Lance also pushed off his own pants, grabbing the lubricant with an unsteady hand. It didn’t take long to prepare the other paladin, and within just a moment or two, the brunet was gripping the other boy’s shoulders and thrusting in and out of him without any sense of rhythm.

It seemed to be the best thing either of them had felt, and before long, they had both reached their climax.

Lance panted heavily as he fell to the bed, finally able to rest his heavy-feeling body against the mattress. “We should do that again.”

“Yeah,” Keith mumbled, already on his way to falling asleep.


	12. emetophilia/vomit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is the grossest one tbh???? it's. disgusting

“This is  _ disgusting _ .”

Keith shrugged. “You said it, not me.” He looked a little hesitant about the situation, but he still didn’t seem to mind it too much. There was a bit of mild disgust, sure, but not nearly as much as Lance would have expected. He was even willing to  _ try _ this, as gross and unsanitary as it was. “I really don’t mind. As long as I don’t have to clean up the mess, this doesn’t exactly bother me.”

Lance was still hesitant as he brought his fingers to his boyfriend’s lips. The red paladin opened his mouth a little, enough for the other to push his fingers in. They hit the back of his throat and he gagged, making saliva pool in his mouth.

There was a pause, enough to make Keith impatient, so he took Lance’s wrist and shoved the brunet’s fingers farther in. They curled a bit as they started going down his throat, and Keith was gagging violently by now. His stomach was trying to force its way up, and the red paladin was doing nothing to try to stop it.

Lance seemed to be visibly wincing—even if just a little—as he watched Keith. His boyfriend’s stomach was convulsing and there were tears falling down his cheeks.

_ —Urp _

Vomit spilled from Keith’s mouth, a watered-down green mass that was still a little gooey. It covered Lance’s hand and spilled all over his own lap, as well as on the sheets. The brunet put his hand down to rest it on his boyfriend’s lap, dirtying his hand further with more puke.

“So how was that? Utterly repulsed yet?”

Keith’s eyebrows knitted together for a moment, as if he was thinking about his response. “No. Not yet.”


	13. premature ejaculation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the question is..........why is this such a big kink for me.........

Keith’s back was against the wall as Lance kissed him roughly, hands on the red paladin’s hips squeezing lightly. A gloved hand found its way to the brunet’s hair, pulling a little as it balled into a fist.

The blue paladin rocked his hips to grind against Keith, letting out little grunts while the other couldn’t help moaning. Lance could already feel him twitching with need even though they had barely just started with this, and he couldn’t help chuckling a little into the kiss.

It was kind of his responsibility, so he broke the kiss in order to sink to his knees. He unbuttoned and unzipped his boyfriend’s pants—which had already been dampened with pre-cum—and pulled out his cock. It gave a twitch in his hand.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Keith breathed, his hips bucking forward slightly. “Fuck, Lance...” His voice was hardly more than a whimper by that point, soft and needy.

“What?” The brunet gave a grin, moving his thumb over the head of the other’s cock to smear around the pre-cum that beaded on the tip.

Both of Keith’s hands went to the other’s hair as he bent forward, mewling with pleasure as well as a need for more. “Lance, if you keep with that— _ Shit _ .”

“Already close?”

He didn’t stop, and in only a few moments, Keith was cumming, whimpering Lance’s name in between his gasps and moans.


	14. choking

Lance hesitated, not quite sure what his response should be. “Are you sure? How will I know when to stop? Is this even safe?”

“It’s fine,” Keith responded. “I’ll give you a push if I need air. It’s not dangerous unless you make it dangerous, which you’re not going to.” He brought a hand up to gingerly run his fingertips over the soft skin of his neck.

“And you’re sure you trust me?”

Keith rolled his eyes. “You worry too much.”

“It’s not like I can help it.” Lance shook his head. “Whatever, just lay down so I can choke you.”

The red paladin did as he was told, and Lance got on top of him, straddling his hips. He put his hands around Keith’s throat, lightly at first, but slowly adding pressure. The boy beneath him rocked his hips upwards, feeling his pants tightened as his lips parted in a voiceless moan. His air was cut off and he could no longer breathe, making arousal pulse through him and making him harden.

Suddenly, Lance stopped, and the red paladin breathed in a sharp inhale. He looked up confusedly, as if he didn’t understand what had happened. “I didn’t push you.”

“I know, I just...got a little worried.”

Keith fought back the irritation that was pricking at the back of his mind, reminding himself that it was only natural for someone to worry about a person they cared about. “That’s fine. Just—let’s try that again.”


End file.
